Tu me complètes !
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Vous vous rappelez sûrement de la scène de l'interrogatoire du film The Dark Knight ? Eh bien, vous la verrez plus jamais comme avant. Attention, un peu S&M !


Le néon s'alluma en crépitant et fit apparaître Batman, qui se tenait debout derrière le Joker depuis le début. Avant que ce dernier ait pu remarquer sa présence, il écrasa la tête du clown sur la table métallique de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Aouh ! Aouh... En dernier la tête, ça désoriente beaucoup la victime..., dit le Joker, une main sur son front meurtri.

Imperturbable, Batman asséna alors son poing sur la main du Joker, posée à plat sur la table. Le clown cligna des yeux en relevant ses paupières, comme quelqu'un qui viendrait de se réveiller et qui serait aveuglé par la lumière du jour.

- ...tu vois ?

- Tu me veux. Je suis là, dit Batman de sa voix rauque.

A l'extérieur de la salle, Gordon et les policiers observaient l'entrevue, silencieux.

- J'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu ferais... et je suis loin d'être déçu..., chuchota le Joker, en léchant ses lèvres peinturlurées, tu as laissé mourir cinq personnes, tu as aussi laissé Dent prendre ta place... Même un gars dans mon genre trouve ça dur.

- Où est Dent ?

- Ces crétins de la pègre veulent que tu disparaisses pour "revenir au bon vieux temps", mais je suis réaliste, le passé c'est le passé; tu as changé les choses. A jamais.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

Le Joker éclata d'un rire aigu quasi hystérique:

- Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ? Je recommencerai à racketter les dealers de la pègre ? Non !

Il se recula sur sa chaise en un mouvement de déni, puis se repencha en avant, avant de dire d'une voix à demi-étouffée:

- Tu... me...complètes.

Tu n'es qu'une ordure qui tue pour l'argent, répliqua Batman, écœuré par les propos du clown, qui l'avaient cependant émoustillé.

- Tu n'es pas comme eux, ce n'est pas toi ! Même si tu en rêves... A leurs yeux tu n'es qu'une bête de foire... Comme moi. Pour l'instant tu leur es utile, mais... après... (il lui lança un regard entendu) Ils te chasseront ! Comme un pestiféré. Au nom de leur moralité et de leur éthique...

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec un dégout manifeste.

- Mais la bonne blague ! Poubelle. A la moindre petite emmerde. Mais ils n'ont que la bonté que le monde sait leur donner... Tu verras ! Quand tout ira mal, ces... gens soi-disant civilisé vont s'entredévorer... Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'ai fais que prendre les devants..., continua le Joker.

A bout de patience, Batman agrippa le Joker par son veston violet et le porta à quelques centimètres de son visage comme s'il n'était une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- Où est Dent ? répéta Batman, bouillonnant de rage.

- Tu t'imposes tant de règles ! Et tu crois qu'elles vont te sauver ?

Batman le plaqua brutalement contre le mur de briques grisâtres de la salle d'interrogation qui allait se transformer en salle de torture.

Dehors, les policiers regardèrent Gordon, perplexes:

- Il contrôle, les rassura-t-il.

- Je n'ai qu'une règle ! cracha Batman

- Alors fais un effort pour l'oublier si tu cherches la vérité !

- Précise, ordonna l'homme chauve-souris.

- Le seul moyen de survivre dans ce monde est d'oublier les règles... Ce soir tu vas devoir oublier ta règle d'or ! le nargua le clown.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Avec le temps qu'il te reste tu vas devoir jouer à mon petit jeu si tu veux sauver les deux.

Batman commençait à ne plus supporter les claquements de langue répétitifs du Joker.

- Les deux ? répéta Batman, incrédule.

- Tu sais pendant un moment, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais Dent, à la façon dont tu te jetais sur elle..., rit le Joker.

Batman sortit de ses gonds; il lança le Joker sur la table qui y resta étendu, riant aux éclats. Il alla ensuite bloquer la porte avec la chaise pour ne pas être dérangés par les policiers inquiets.

- Mais c'est qu'il se fâche ! s'exclama le Joker, hilare.

Batman se retourna vers le clown, en faisant claquer sa cape noire. Il grimpa à califourchon sur lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger grâce à ses cent kilos de muscles. A chaque coup de poing qu'il lui assénait, il lui demandait où étaient Dent et Rachel.

- Tu n'as aucun moyen de me faire peur, Batman ! Toute ta force est superflue...

- C'est ce qu'on verra, dit-il d'un air bourru.

Contre toute-attente et à la stupeur générale, Batman embrassa le Joker. Ce dernier tâcha de se dégager mais il le tenait trop fermement par les joues. Batman frissonna au contact des cicatrices boursouflées du Joker sous ses doigts, tandis qu'un sursaut de dégout tordait son estomac.

- Que diable es-tu entrain de faire, Batman ? Il faut dire que personne ne m'avait fait expérimenter cette méthode de torture avant..., susurra le Joker qui avait réussi à se dégager de l'étau des mains de Batman.

Mais Batman avait perdu tout contrôle; il n'écoutait plus que les puissants battements de son cœur et ses pulsions malsaines, auxquelles il se livrait avec un plaisir coupable. A l'extérieur de la salle, la stupeur et le dégout s'exprimaient sur les visages avec toutes les nuances possibles et imaginables. Tout à coup, Batman sentit quelque chose de dur croître entre ses jambes; il faisait visiblement de l'effet au Joker, contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de lui faire croire. Il continua de l'embrasser avec une violence renouvelée, barbouillant ses propres lèvres de peinture rouge, les faisant glisser sur le visage du clown dont le maquillage commençait à couler à cause de la sueur et de la salive.

- Batman, Batman... On dirait que je t'ai encore plus perverti que ce que j'imaginais !

- Tu n'as pas idée, maugréa le destinataire de ces mots.

Il s'ôta du corps du Joker et entreprit de le déshabiller; il arracha son horrible complet violet et sa chemise jaune. En un mouvement un peu trop brusque, les éperons de sa combinaison éraflèrent la peau blanche du Joker, d'où un sang écarlate s'écoula. Le Joker ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. A l'extérieur de la salle, la plupart des policiers étaient partis, ne pouvant résister à l'horreur de cette scène. Les autres, dont Gordon, étaient restés par une curiosité presque voyeuriste. Le Joker riait et tremblait tout à la fois; il n'avait probablement jamais été autant excité de toute sa vie, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Batman le frappa pour qu'il arrête de rire, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver son hilarité alors il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche tandis qu'il le retournait de l'autre.

- Tais-toi, lui chuchota Batman , à demi-caché par les cheveux verts du clown.

Il retira ensuite son caleçon, et lorsque que le Joker comprit sa pensée, il se débattit, soudainement affolé et réussit à souffler:

- Non, voyons, Batman, ce n'est pas ton genre ! Allez, c'était marrant, mais maintenant on...

Le Joker ne put finir sa phrase qui se finit en un glapissement; Batman serrait ses parties intimes dans sa main. Puis ce dernier entreprit de lécher son dos de la nuque aux reins, et sentit le corps étonnement mince du Joker trembler sous sa langue. Il libéra finalement son sexe en érection de sa combinaison sombre et pénétra brutalement le Joker, qui hurla de douleur et de délice.

- Est-ce que je te complète assez à ton gout, maintenant ? fulmina Batman à son oreille.

Le rire du Joker rire suivait en intonations les va-et-vient de Batman en lui, ce qui était le seul bruit qui brisait le silence de la pièce sobre, avec leurs respirations saccadées et les grincements de la table. Après avoir bestialement joui l'un et l'autre, ils retombèrent sur la table, à bout de souffle.

Batman contemplait le dos perlé de sueur du Joker, et le sang qui coulait sur son flanc, tandis que le Joker riait silencieusement, pris de soubresauts. Dehors, même Gordon n'avait pu supporter la scène et était parti sans demander son reste.

- Le clown et la chauve-souris, ensemble ? Qui l'aurait cru..., railla le Joker.

Batman agrippa les cheveux verts du Joker et le fit percuter la table une fois de plus.

- Où... sont...-ils ? souffla-t-il, exténué.

Le Joker, après s'être léché les lèvres d'un air satisfait, lui indiqua l'adresse sans rechigner. Batman le lâcha et se rhabilla avant d'aller sauver Rachel et Dent.

- Oooh, mon amour, est-ce que tu me reviendras ? demanda ironiquement le Joker d'une voix de fausset.

Pour toute réponse, Batman claqua la porte.


End file.
